


The Proven Formula

by ParadoxRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Chaptered, Gen, Headcannoned name for Meister, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: A fearmonger, a puzzler, and a hypnotist. That's the proven formula. But with Jervis in Arkham, who will fill that final gap?





	1. Chapter 1

Now, with his intelligence combined with both Edward’s presumed and _actual_ intelligence, the pair of them should have been able to manoeuver around the latest problem presented to them regarding their latest heist.

A simple bank heist, an ordinary and textbook crime. The only issue would be with the rather generous amount of security in the building.

“I’m surprised you haven’t given any suggestions by now.” Nygma remarked, leaning back in his chair. Jonathan sat across from him at the table, raising an eyebrow.

They had _originally_ planned for the guards to be taken care of by Jervis Tetch, but the Mad Hatter had recently been re-incarcerated.

“Really?” Jonathan replied flatly, “Then tell me Edward, have _you_ thought of anything?” Edward smirked and leant forward, which couldn’t have been a good sign.

“We merely need another hypnotist, now don’t we?”

Jonathan was about to question who he meant, but then he realised.

“No. Not him.” Jonathan shook his head quickly as he rose from the table, “Not him. I’d rather try Joker.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Edward’s smirk widened as he sat up straight. Jonathan looked at him before rolling his eyes.

“Fine. But how do you expect to find him?” Jonathan rolled his eyes again as Edward waved his cell phone mockingly. Of _course_ he had his phone number. They were practically one in the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Well he certainly wasn’t _subtle_ , now was he?

After Edward had finished his rather conversational phone call, distracted by trivial matters that weren’t all that relevant to their current situation, he and Crane had sat and waited in silence. Well, as far as silence went with a man tapping his fingers on the table and looking oddly quite pleased with himself.

No less than fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the front door, short and sharp. Edward was immediately up on his feet, not considering for a moment that it might not have been his invited guest, and in fact someone attempting to harm them like the police or even the Bat.

Crane rose to his feet as the door swung open even before Edward had got there, practically blinded by the sunlight reflecting off of the visitor at almost every angle.

“Edward…” The man’s voice, as always, was smooth and suave, as were his movements. He sauntered inside, a smirk tugging impishly on his lips, and stopped to look back over his shoulder, “A pleasure, as always.”

“Good morning, Forte.” Edward replied with a smile as he closed the door, “I can see that even with the Batman on your coattails, you’ve managed to keep your peculiar taste in fashion.”

“Look who’s talking…” The Meister retorted smoothly, and then turned his gaze to the table, “Hello, Crane.” Jonathan had his arms crossed tightly across his chest, until now remaining silent. It was always interesting to observe these two interacting, so similar and with few differences between them. There were moments, of course, but those were far and few between.

“Hello, Music Meister.”

Forte stepped forward, his smirk becoming more playful, more amused. Crane, of course, narrowed his eyes in response. He wasn’t very fond of being someone else’s puppet, and what with the Meister’s little world takeover scheme doing just that he wasn’t exactly going to welcome him with open arms.

“I hear that you need my help.” He seemed to be making himself right at home, removing that ostentatious purple jacket of his and draping it over the back of a chair, a chair that he also claimed as _his_ by sliding onto it.

“Of sorts.” Edward replied, walking back towards the two of them, “There’s simply a few ‘security issues’ that we were going to have Tetch take care of.” Meister nodded thoughtfully, foot tapping out the rhythm of a song only he could hear.

“So I’m assuming Jervis has recently been taken out of the ensemble.”

“Yes, and I’m _assuming_ we don’t have to tell you why.” Jonathan told him, a sharp tone on the edge of his voice. Meister raised an eyebrow at the retort, and his smirk disappeared for a moment before returning as he turned his head slightly to Edward.

“The Bat, as always?” He asked, and when Edward nodded as he sat at the table the maestro continued with a slow shrug, voice once again becoming smooth like liquid gold, “Well, I can’t help but wonder about what dear Mr Hatter was getting out of this little recital of yours.”

“Yes, yes, we understand.” Edward waved away the question, “You’ll receive the same share of whatever funds we _do_ manage to take that Jervis was going to.”

“That being, of course, what _you_ are able to grab.” Jonathan added, and Meister nodded again with a faint chuckle. Of course, what with his hypnotism powers and all, Jonathan reckoned that the overly confident maestro would be able to have at least half the vault carried out _for_ him. It was a useful talent, all things considered, but not when it meant that there would be less funding for the two that had summoned him in the first place.

“So, will you help us?” Edward asked. Music Meister didn’t reply at first, tapping a finger to his chin. He looked like he was thinking, but who knew what was going on behind those ridiculous glasses of his.

A smile began to grow on Meister’s face, showing the gap between his teeth.

“Alright.” He rose from the table, collecting his jacket and slipping into it in one smooth motion. Edward grinned and rose from the table as well, but Crane spoke up before anyone could celebrate.

“You won’t be turning this into one of your over-the-top musicals.” Jonathan told him firmly, uncrossing his arms, “This will be about secrecy, more than anything. We don’t want any attention on us.”

“Especially not Batman’s.” Edward added in agreement.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Crane was almost _certain_ that Music Meister rolled his eyes before reaching into his pocket, “Here…” He pulled out two pairs of earplugs, giving one set to Edward and holding the others out to Jonathan.

“You actually carry your own earplugs?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow, and Meister shrugged.

“Sometimes another approach is needed to get what you want.” He replied, a hint of amusement on his voice.

He didn’t need to tell either of them twice, quickly placing the small devices in their ears. Neither of them felt like singing in this so-called ‘recital’.

“Is there somewhere you’ll want me to meet?” Meister specifically turned his head to Edward, who nodded.

“Yes. Could you meet us back here in an hour?”

“Of course.” Meister waved away the request like it was mere child’s play. He stepped back from the table, looking at the two in front of him with the same charm he had entered with.

“It’s been a pleasure, as always.” He smiled before looking at Crane, “I look forward to working with you.” Jonathan’s eyes narrowed at the distinct chuckle at the end of his sentence. Meister lifted his hat to smooth his copper hair before turning and walking with confident strides towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Jonathan could see that Edward once again had that pleased-with-himself smile on his face as he watched the man they had agreed to work with walk out the door.

Crane was already regretting it.


End file.
